marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Season Six
The Sixth Season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. premiered on May 10, 2019. Synopsis Last season, the team leaped forward in time to a dystopian future they soon realized must be prevented. While facing multiple timelines and new enemies from faraway planets, they found family, friends, teammates and the courage to pull off their biggest challenge yet. Their next challenge? Coming to grips with the knowledge that bending the laws of space and time may have saved the planet, but it couldn't save Fitz or Coulson. Plot Space Adventures is destroyed]] Quake, Jemma Simmons, Davis and Piper have left Earth to search for Leo Fitz, supposedly still frozen in his Cryo-Freeze Chamber. However, it turns out that Fitz's ship was attacked by the Confederacy, forcing him and Enoch to seek refuge on the Lazy Comet, a spaceship owned by the cruel Viro smuggling Xandarian Snails. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents track down Fitz, but eventually argue as Simmons wants to carry on to Naro-Atzia, while the three other agents insist that they should return to Earth to refuel and rethink their mission. Despite these objections, Simmons takes advantage of an attack by the Confederacy to take the Zephyr One to Naro-Atzia. However, they arrive just as Fitz and Enoch, who have gotten rid of Viro and saved his crew, depart for the planet of Kitson, where the Lazy Comet is stolen from them. In order to make some money, Fitz and Enoch go to the House of Games, where Fitz plans on using Enoch's tremendous computation capabilities to win the games. However, their trickery is ultimately discovered. hunts down Leo Fitz and Enoch]] The S.H.I.E.L.D. team also arrives on Kitson after being confronted by Malachi, a Chronicom Hunter who is also after Fitz and Enoch. Despite being captured, Malachi manages to escape while Quake and Simmons have left for the House of Games, but suffer from the effects of an extraterrestrial drug consumption which severely affect them. As the House of Games is attacked by several Hunters called by Malachi, Quake fights them all and Simmons manages to find Fitz for a second, before he is abducted by Malachi. Taking Enoch with them, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents return to the Zephyr One and intend on keeping looking for Fitz. They are then approached by a spaceship they believe to be from the Confederacy, but it is actually crewed by Chronicoms led by Atarah. Taking them prisoners on the spacecraft, Atarah explains that the Chronicom homeworld, Chronyca-2, has been destroyed, and that she wants to perform Time Travel just like S.H.I.E.L.D. did to prevent the Destruction of Earth in an attempt to save her planet. Since the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are unable to tell Atarah exactly how they could perform such feat, Atarah is willing to execute them, keeping only Fitz and Simmons alive to work on the problem. The agents attempt to fight their way out, but Simmons realizes that they are heavily outnumbered and that they will never make it out alive. Therefore, she agrees to remain with Fitz as the Chronicoms' captive, as long as Quake, Piper and Davis are allowed to return to Earth, which Atarah agrees. and Jemma Simmons argue in the Cerebral Fusion Machine]] Fitz and Simmons are put in a Cerebral Fusion Machine, which causes them to share a recreation of all their memories. Despite being happily reunited and Fitz proposing to Simmons, there is tension between the two as Simmons is reluctant to tell Fitz what happened after they returned from the future, since another version of Fitz actually died in the Battle of Chicago. Moreover, as long as the simulation progresses, Fitz and Simmons are confronted to the evil versions of themselves: The Doctor and Id Simmons. Things escalate into an intense argument in the couple, but they eventually sort things out and renew their love for each other, thus avoiding their brains to completely fail. saves Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons]] Fitz and Simmons are then taken out of the machine by Enoch, who knocked unconscious his fellow Chronicoms. They use an Inter-Planetary Conveyance Disc and find themselves stranded back on the planet of Kitson, where they are captured by Mister Kitson. Although they face execution, Fitz and Simmons are saved by Izel, a mysterious woman who recruits them and Enoch in her crew as she shares the same objective than the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents: going to Earth by reclaiming the Lazy Comet. Enoch leaves the group, hoping to gather Chronicom anthropologists to find a way to deal with the loss of Chronyca-2. New Enemy on Earth arrives on Earth]] Meanwhile, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Alphonso Mackenzie who remained on Earth have to face another threat: strange reality distortions which eventually cause an entire group of mercenaries to arrive on the planet. Moreover, their leader, who goes under the alias of Sarge, looks exactly like Phil Coulson, the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who died a year ago. S.H.I.E.L.D. retrieves the body of a mercenary who died upon arriving, Tinker, but they are barely able to extract information from him other than a single word, "Pachakutiq". S.H.I.E.L.D. fails to apprehend Sarge's squad as they rob a jewelry store, but eventually find a body they left behind: Harold Simcoe, who was murdered by Sarge which left his body covered with strange crystals. The body is autopsied by Marcus Benson, a new recruit in S.H.I.E.L.D. who recovered footage from the Destruction of Chronyca-2 and fears that Sarge's squad is responsible for it and could bring the same fate to Earth. Benson finds a strange bat-like creature inside the body of Simcoe: a Shrike. is killed by a Shrike]] Although initially believed to be dead, the Shrike flies away and eventually infects another host: Damon Keller, Yo-Yo Rodriguez's boyfriend. Benson and Rodriguez are unable to treat him before Keller is killed and his body begins to manifest massive crystalline protrusions, until the process is stopped thanks to Rodriguez stabbing Keller with the same knife used to kill Simcoe. is attacked by Sarge]] Meanwhile, Sarge's squad goes after Deke Shaw, believing him to be a target just like Simcoe as they know he does not belong to this universe. Shaw, who has started a tech company by stealing from S.H.I.E.L.D., is able to escape after he realizes that Sarge is not Coulson. He is then rescued by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by Mackenzie and Melinda May. Two members of the squad, Pax and Jaco, are arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., but May is captured by Sarge and Snowflake, who later force her to face a Shrike host. Although May understands that Sarge's squad is not creating the Shrike but insteads seeks to destroy them, she still treats them as enemies and manages to capture them, bringing them back to the Lighthouse in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. In the same time, Agents Quake, Davis and Piper return from space and inform Mackenzie of the recent developments in the Search for Leo Fitz. In return, Mackenzie fills Quake in regarding Sarge and how he looks exactly like Coulson. Using equipment from Sarge hacked by Shaw, S.H.I.E.L.D. is able to locate two new Shrike hosts, and dispatches two teams to apprehend them. However, they make the mistake of putting both of them in the same Containment Module: the Shrike react violently and tear their hosts apart, with the crystal spikes they create threatening to take down the entire Zephyr One. Left with no other option, Mackenzie asks Sarge for help, but Sarge only accepts to give his assistance if he is given his truck and his crew back. Mackenzie agrees, and Sarge reveals that the Shrike are vulnerable to cold, thus saving the Zephyr One and its crew. Reunions Thus begins an uneasy collaboration between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sarge's Squad. As Alphonso Mackenzie is reluctant to let Sarge free of his actions, he agrees to give him his truck but only releases Snowflake, while Pax and Jaco are replaced with Quake, Melinda May and Deke Shaw. Sarge reluctantly agrees, but also voices his distrust towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, despite Quake trying to know more about him and the reason why he looks exactly like Phil Coulson. S.H.I.E.L.D. thus learns that Sarge has been hunting down the Shrike's creator for decades, and that his target is no other than Izel, who is approaching Earth in the Lazy Comet. is destroyed]] However, the alliance with Sarge ends when Pax, who has been taken onto the Zephyr One along with Jaco as prisoners to follow Sarge's truck, reveals that Sarge plans on detonating an Atom Bomb to destroy Izel as well as the Shrike Tower being built by the Shrike. Sarge manages to escape from his truck, using the Spray Paint Transporter to infiltrate the Zephyr One. Sarge, Jaco and Pax thus take over the plane, but on the ground, the explosion is averted by Quake. Angered, Sarge orders Davis to take the plane to the Lazy Comet, who is leaving as Izel is stunned by the destruction of the tower by the truck. In the Lazy Comet, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons manage to establish contact with the Zephyr One, with the two aircrafts signaling their emergency situation while Sarge and Izel verbally confront each other. Sarge then loses control of the plane as Mackenzie takes him down, while Yo-Yo Rodriguez is able to win Jaco to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s cause after Sarge murdered Pax to ensure the success of his plans. A team comprised of Mackenzie, Rodriguez, Davis and Jaco thus go to infiltrate the Lazy Comet to confront Izel. '' is destroyed]] Progressing despite the fact that all the crew members have been turned into Shrike hosts, they find Fitz and Simmons, who are hiding from the crew as well, leading to a cheerful reunion of the team with Fitz. Chased by more hosts and having failed to find Izel on the ship, the agents are able to escape through a portal created by the Spray Paint Transporter and arrive inside Sarge's truck, where they reunite with May, Quake and Shaw. Jaco then takes the undetonated Atom Bomb through the portal back into the Lazy Comet and detonates it, causing the ship entire's destruction while giving his life in the process. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents return to the Lighthouse and celebrate their victories: Fitz has been brought back from space and the threat of Izel is seemingly gone, while both Sarge and Snowflake are taken into custody. However, Izel actually survived the destruction of the Lazy Comet. Using her possession powers, she took control of Davis to infiltrate the Lighthouse. She then jumps into May's body and enters Sarge's cell, shooting him multiple time before the other agents, who are unaware of Izel's powers, take her into custody. meets Izel]] While Fitz and Simmons discover that Sarge is actually quickly recovering from his seemingly fatal wounds, the other agents figure out that something is wrong: May would never have used a handgun on Sarge, no matter how hard she hated it. Interrogating Davis confirms that Izel is actually toying with all of S.H.I.E.L.D., jumping from body to body until she reveals herself. Despite the attempts to stop her, Izel has Davis killed before possessing Mackenzie and stealing the Gravity Containment Device where the energy of the Di'Allas is stored. Before departing, Izel is confronted by Sarge and tells him the truth: Pachakutiq is actually his real name, as they both are entities trying to open a portal to the Fear Dimension to let their kind invade Earth. opens a portal to the Fear Dimension]] However, Sarge refuses to listen to Izel, prompting her to leave by possessing Rodriguez while taking Mackenzie as a hostage in the Zephyr One. She then tricks them into revealing that only Marcus Benson knows the location of the Temple of the Forgotten she is looking for. Izel forces Benson to disclose the coordinates of the Temple, but he is eventually taken out of the Zephyr One by Rodriguez and Mackenzie, thus enabling him to alert the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Izel takes her prisoners to the temple, and unleashes the energy of the Di'Allas, which create an illusion of Flint. Understanding his powers, Izel possesses Flint to recreate the monoliths, planning to use them to open a portal to the Fear Dimension. In order to get some help to fight Izel, Quake, who has witnessed that Sarge got more powerful after he was revived, snaps his neck and waits for him to regain consciousness again, hoping to awaken whatever is inside him. When Sarge comes back to life, his might is considerable and he attempts to leave the Lighthouse, followed by Quake. She keeps taunting him until Sarge begs her to end his life but calls her by her former name, Skye. Seeing this as a sign that Sarge cares about her, she decides to trust him and enlists his assistance in the fight against Izel. A team comprising of Quake, Sarge, May and Piper thus leaves for the Temple of the Forgotten, taking down several Shrike hosts along the way although they are outnumbered. Meanwhile in the Lighthouse, Shaw reveals to Fitz and Simmons that his company has ripped off the design of the Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device to create a portable version of it, the ShawDrive. Due to an argument, Shaw activates the device and is transported inside the temple, where he equips Mackenzie, Rodriguez and Flint with Sonic Barrier Cuffs, enabling them to flee from Izel. stabs Melinda May]] While Flint is left with Piper, Mackenzie and Rodriguez are joined in the Zephyr One by Quake, who distracted the Shrike hosts long enough for Sarge and May to enter the temple. However, the plane is invaded by hosts, and although they kill them all, Rodriguez is infected by a Shrike. Shaw, who managed to escape from the temple as well, is directed to a Quinjet so he can board the Zephyr One as well. The team decides to return to the Temple of the Forgotten, where things went south for S.H.I.E.L.D. Indeed, Sarge realizes that he is unable to slay Izel, who instead causes his memories as Pachakutiq to resurface. Therefore, Pachakutiq chooses to side with Izel and stabs May, throwing her body through the portal to the Fear Dimension. is killed by Melinda May]] However, May survives in the Fear Dimension, which Izel soon understands, prompting her to cross the portal as well to fight her and finish her off. Meanwhile, Pachakutiq is confronted by Mackenzie and Quake, while Rodriguez suffers from a terrible pain due to the Shrike trying to burst out of her body. Mackenzie is unable to defeat the migthy Pachakutiq, forcing Quake to resume the fight against him although she cannot do much, while Mackenzie cannot muster the strength to give Rodriguez a merciful death. Izel then attempts to sneak behind Quake after returning from the Fear Dimension because of her defeat by May, but May followed her and strikes her down, before tossing the sword she used to Mackenzie, who kills Pachakutiq with it. invade the Lighthouse]] Meanwhile, the Lighthouse falls under an invasion by the Chronicom Hunters led by Malachi, who previously murdered Atarah to take her place and sent another Chronicom, Isaiah, after Enoch. The Chronicoms want to take over the Earth and turn it into their new home planet, planning on using S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets to perform this conquest. Several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are executed by the Chronicoms while Malachi gets the Toolbox. Although ready to sacrifice themselves, Fitz and Simmons are saved by Enoch, who took Isaiah's skin and suggests an idea to stop Malachi. of Phil Coulson is activated]] Therefore, in the Temple of the Forgotten, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team is surprised to see Simmons arriving with agents sampling a fragment of the White Monolith. As everybody returns into the Zephyr One, Simmons instructs to activate the plane's teleportation device. Once the jump is done, Quake and Mackenzie realize that they have been taken into New York City in the 20th century. Simmons explains that they need time to figure out exactly what the Chronicom Hunters are after, and in this endeavor, she reveals their latest asset: a new Life-Model Decoy of Coulson, which is activated without hesitation by Quake. Cast Starring Cast *Clark Gregg as Pachakutiq/Sarge / Phil Coulson / Phil Coulson Chronicom LMD *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May / Izel *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake / Daisy Johnson (Framework) / Daisy Johnson (simulation) *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz / The Doctor / Izel *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons / Id Simmons *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie / Alphonso Mackenzie (simulation) / Izel *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Yo-Yo Rodriguez / Izel *Jeff Ward as Deke Shaw / Izel Supporting Cast *Joel Stoffer as Enoch *Max Osinski as Agent Davis / Izel *Briana Venskus as Agent Piper / Izel *Matthew Law as Agent Julian *Lucas Bryant as Agent Damon Keller *Geri-Nikole Love as Agent Diaz / Izel *Winston James Francis as Jaco *Barry Shabaka Henley as Doctor Marcus Benson *Matt O'Leary as Pax *Brooke Williams as Snowflake *Christopher James Baker as Malachi *Scott Kruse as Boyle *TJ Alvarado as Toad *Shainu Bala as Agent Trevor Khan *Sherri Saum as Atarah *Karolina Wydra as Izel *Jan Uddin as Isaiah / Enoch *Christian Ochoa as Baal-Gad Episodes Music Videos Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 6 Renewal Announcement (HD) Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.EL.D. Official Season 6 Teaser – Coulson Is Dead Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Wondercon 2019 Clip Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 6 Trailer Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 6 is filled with change Earth's Mightiest Show Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Behind Sarge & Quake's New Costumes Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. SDCC 2019 Hall H Extended Season 6 Trailer Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Debriefing Season 6 Finale ‎ Trivia *This is the first season where Adrian Pasdar does not reprise his role as Glenn Talbot. *Due to Phil Coulson's death, all the recaps preceding the episodes are now announced by Melinda May. References External Links * 6